Meteor
|caption = Black Mage using Meteor. |universe = |user = |effect = Black Mage summons a meteor that expands in size and then crashes down, creating an explosion on contact that damages opponents hit. }} Meteor ( ) is 's down special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Black Mage closes his eyes and summons a meteor from the ground (or out of thin air, if used in the air), which can be charged for as long as the special input is held. When it is released, or after a certain amount of time, the meteor will crash diagonally to the ground, attacking any opponents in range with a large explosion that deals between 4% to 16% damage depending on the charge. The angle that the meteor is sent can be slightly altered by pressing the up or down input before releasing it, as pressing up will increase the angle and pressing down will decrease it. The attack has drastically increased knockback if the opponent is hit by the just explosion rather than the meteor itself. While the damage is not very high, the meteor has high priority, going through most attacks. This makes it a hard move to challenge and very useful for edgeguarding, especially against characters with linear recoveries. On the ground, the meteor rises and grows in size the longer the charge. In the air, it only grows as it follows Black Mage's path; it also slightly slows his falling speed. When transitioning from the air to the ground the charge will reset, though the timer will continue. Additionally, If Black Mage flinches while still using the move, then the move will fail and the meteor will keep rising upwards until it exits the stage boundaries. Origin Meteor is a recurring spell in the ''FINAL FANTASY'' series that first appeared in FINAL FANTASY III as one of the strongest Black Magic spells, which summons a barrage of meteorites from the skies to attack enemies. One of the jobs that could learn it was the Magus, an upgrade to the Black Mage. The fact the move can be charged may be a reference to FINAL FANTASY IV, where the spell took several turns to cast. Gallery Screenshots Meteor.png| charging Meteor in the ground, on Chaos Shrine. Meteor Air.png|Black Mage charging Meteor midair, on Chaos Shrine. Opponent being hit by Meteor.png| being hit by Meteor from Black Mage, on Clock Town. Early designs Meteor air release.png|Black Mage unleashing the first early design of Meteor in midair. Meteor Full.png|A fully-charged Meteor. Meteor Explosion.png|A fully-charged Meteor exploding. Meteor 2.png|Black Mage unleashing the second early design of Meteor in the ground. Trivia *In previous demos, the meteor summoned could damage opponents while still being charged. As of Beta, it now only deals damage after being launched. *Similarly, the angle the meteor is sent could originally be altered by pressing left or right before releasing the attack. This function was completely removed in Beta 1.0, but as of Beta 1.1 it can be angled again by pressing up or down instead. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Down special moves Category:Chargeable Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:FINAL FANTASY universe